My Darling, my Mistress
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: "Tell me... would you... like to become my mistress?" Akito could control every member of the Zodiac. Every last Sohma belonged to her. But she wanted Tohru. She wanted to have Tohru all to herself. When she succeeds in her goal, it's only a matter of time before the other Sohmas find out. What happens when they do? Rated T for a reason. GirlXGirl, don't like don't read.
1. My First Encounter, my Mistress

The room was silent and still as warm sunlit air poured in from open windows. Hatori sat in it, as well as the broken pile of girl and kimono that was Akito. The young raven-haired beauty was sleeping lightly, and as long as she was unconscious, the girl looked so... innocent. Hatori almost thought she looked pretty, just lying there, eyelashes casting long beige shadows across her pale hollow cheeks.

The morning was no longer early, and Akito still had yet to awaken, much to Hatori's dismay. He was not allowed to leave until the ravenette told him so, and she wouldn't be speaking anytime soon.

The girl twitched and shifted ever so slightly in her sleep, making Hatori wonder if she was dreaming. What such a corrupted mind could dream about, Hatori had no idea, but he was glad she was at least somewhat at peace.

Hatori overall, howver, was bored. He wanted to leave, but was not yet able to, and if _he_ decided to nap along with Akito, he was terrified of the rage she'd give him when she awoke and he was still sleeping. So he sat. He sat and waited.

When Akito finally awoke, she said nothing. She simply stared at the white, white wall in front of her. Hatori was finally about to kill the silence when she spoke first.

"Hatori-san."

The black-haired man turned towards the frail girl. "Yes?"

"That girl, Tohru Honda."

"What about her?"

"I _want_ her, Hatori-san. You will bring her to me. Understood?"

"Akito-sama, I don't understand. What do you mean you wa-"

The girl then stood up in a flurry of sudden anger and hatred. She pounded her fist into Hatori's skull. "You will _not_ question me! _I_ know why I need that bitch, you do _not_ need to know my motives!"

Hatori, not backing away, simply stated. "Yes, I will do my best to have her here tomorrow."

And with that, the stoic man left the room, leaving Akito by herself.

* * *

"Ah-Hah! It's so pretty outside! Isn't it a wonderful day Yuki-san?" Tohru said, starring up into the golden sun.

The rat smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's very pleasant out."

Kyo, however, had a different way of looking at things. "It's not pleasant at all if that damn Yuki's here!"

The three were currently on a break off of school, and were enjoying it(rather lazily)by sitting outside Shigure's house. Momiji and Haru were also enjoying the warmth at Gure-san's, as well as Kisa and Hiro. Over all, it had seemed to be a rather nice day.

"Hey! Toe-rew! Come try this watermelon!" Momiji cheered, running up to the three. In his hands was an enormous slice of watermelon that he generously handed over to Tohru.

The brunette took a bite. "Oh Momiji! It's absolutely delicious!"

The rabbit smiled. "I thought you'd think so!"

Suddenly, a little girl's screaming could be heard. An orange-haired little girl came running from behind Shigure's house, soaking wet, and hid behind Tohru.

The girl giggled. "Protect me, onee-chan!"

A little boy with bushy, dusty brown hair also came running from behind the house, holding a water gun.

He aimed it at Tohru. "Kisa! That's low, using people as shields, even if it is that stupid woman!" He jeered, shotting ice cold water at Tohru, who squealed upon impact.

"Honda-san, are you alright?" Yuki asked the now soaking girl, sounding concerned.

"Oh, yes. It's just cold, that's all! But now it feels kinda refreshing, he he." Tohru told him, smiling.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Haru popped up and said, "Let's all go swimming."

Kyo, now frightened, jumped up and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID YOU MATERIALIZE FROM?! AND WHY ON EARTH SHOULD WE ALL GO SWIMMING?! WE DON'T HAVE A POOL YA KNOW, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

Yes, everything made it like a perfect day. But even perfect days have to come to an end.

"Tohru!" Tohru turned to see Shigure, callng her inside the house. The brunette then stood up, and went inside.

* * *

"Haa-chan! What are you doing here?" Tohru kindly asked Hatori, who was reclining on a large couch.

"I'd like for you to come with me to the main house, Tohru."

For a half second, the girl began to panic. "I-I'm not getting my memories wiped, a-am I?" She asked.

Hatori's face remained blank. "No. Akito wants to see you."

Once again, the girl panicked slightly. "Is this because I pushed him the other day?! I can go apologize."

Hatori shook his head. "No. He simply wished to... _talk_ with you."

"Oh... okay!"

"Please go get in the car, Tohru. I will grab my things."

Once the brown-haired girl left, Shigure's face grew harsh. "I do _not_ approve of this."

" _You_ have no say. Akito's word is law."

"Sometimes that girl _sickens_ me." Shigur _e_ spat.

Hatori simply got up and left.

* * *

There was a _musky_ , _sickening_ smell. It was enough to make Tohru sick, yet she still didn't know what it was. She gazed out the open windows. It was the same sunny day out, so how come it felt so... _different_?

She was led into a long, skinny hallway, and the air was just so _thick_. What _was_ that smell? Hatori seemed unfazed by the smell and the air, but... behind his monotone mask, Tohru could see he was edgy about something. And she was too. Going to see Akito again? And after she _pushed_ him! What if he heart her ey, just like he did to Hatori?

"This room." Hatori stated, gesturing to a large door.

"I'm s'posed to talk to him... _alone_?"

Hatori nodded.

Tohru slowly opened the door, revealing a small, bad-smelling, thick-aired, and unbelievably warm room. Inside stood Akito, his back turned to the girl.

"Akito..." She whispered, too quietly for the man to hear.

"Tohru... Honda..." He said in a voice like silk. He turned to face her, a smile on his face, much to Tohru's relief.

His hand came up to her face and lightly stroked her cheek. "Mmmm," He moaned to himself, bring her face close to his.

"Such a _plain_ girl. You really are so _bland_. I wonder if you've ever been truly beautiful in your life." He mused.

"Akito-sama, I-"

"Shhhh." He shushed her, putting a slender finger against her lips.

He then moved his hands, placing them on Tohru's breasts, and smiled sadistically.

"Ah-AH! Akito-sama, please don't-!"

"What's wrong, my little Tohru? Do I not... _please_ you enough?" He said quietly, pushing Tohru up against a wall.

Tohru couldn't believe she did, but for the second time, she pushed Akito away from her. The raven-haired man fell over from the force, though she had not pushed him over very hard.

Akito smiled again, and then rammed into Tohru, hands peeling off her shirt then going to the sides of her, blocking her escape. Akito smashed his lips into Tohru's, kissing her violently and passionately. His wild tongue snaked into her mouth, and Tohru did nothing. Tried nothing. She wanted to get away, yes, but... what she wanted _more_ was to know why Akito was doing this to her.

Tohru was panicking though, at first, until she realized... he was just kissing her. Sure, he took off her shirt, and he touched her breasts, but... he hadn't done... what she _thought_ he might do...

Akito then moved down to her throat, kissing, sucking, and biting, leaving light bruises behind. Tohru didn't want to, but she let out soft moans. When he returned to her mouth however, as much as she didn't want to... Tohru kissed back. That only made Akito _more_ aggressive, biting her lip and sucking her mouth, moaning heavily while doing so.

His hands, now adventurous, moved down, down her sides, to a place where he could've easily pulled off her skirt, and yet... he didn't...

 _What... is this?_ Tohru thought to herself, distraught and confused. _Why is he doing this?_

His hands snaked around the back of her, where her arse was, and squeezed tightly.

He then pressed his lips even _harder_ into hers, as if he was trying to make the kiss as seductive as possible.

This continued for a long time, and eventually, though Tohru didn't realize it, the wonderful sun had gone down. It was around then, that the door opened, and a tall figure stepped into the room.

"Akito-sama. It is time for Honda-san to return to Shigure's house."

Akito pulled away from Tohru, but not far enough that Tohru couldn't feel his breath on her neck. "Why? I'm not finished with her yet."

"We can't have them suspecting."

Akito then pulled away completely. "All right. Fine."

As if nothing had happened, Tohru grabbed her shirt off the floor and was about to walk out with Hatori when Akito grabbed her arm and breathed quietly into her ear, "I have made you mine tonight, Tohru Honda-san."

Tohru then walked out, left the main house, and all throughout the ride back to Shigure's, she continued to think, _What did I just go through?_

* * *

 **Um, so this story takes place just after the 4th book, so Tohru doesn't know anything, really, about Akito. She just met him that day in her school. Also, Akito is still a girl in this, it's only when we have Akito and Tohru together that she'll be referred to as a boy.**

 **Ummmmmm... I guess that's all! Just please, fav, follow, and(most importantly) review!**


	2. My Wandering Thoughts, my Mistress

It was late in the evening, and Shigure's study was washed in orange light. He was supposed to have been doing his homework, but being the lazy dog he was, was blissfully starring out his window. Today was Valentine's Day. No one had given him any valentines, and that disappointed him more than he would let on. That day at school, his good friend Ayame had been showered with chocolates and sweet cakes, whereas Shigure did not receive a single thing. He really wondered why. Was he not charming enough? Was he too pervy? Was it... his Zodiac curse?! No, that certainly wasn't it. So why had he not received anything?

Shigure had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the annoying creak of his door opening or the soft tapping of little feet across his floor.

"Gure-nii?" A tiny voice spoke to him. The dog-boy turned to see a raven-haired little girl dressed in a floral yukata, and in her hands was a tiny heart-shaped box.

Shigure's eyes instantly softened and he patted the little girl lightly on the head. "What is it, Akito-chan?"

Her ashen cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she ran over to the door, closed it, and returned to Shigure's side. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day!" Akito chirped, offering the heart-shaped box to Shigure.

The dog accepted it happily, and opened it, revealing several small milk chocolates. "Thank you, Akito! These are much appreciated!"

Akito tilted her head to side a bit in confusion. "Much a-ppre-ci-a-ted?"

Shigure laughed lightheartedly. "It means I like that gift!"

"...Oh! I knew that!"

The little girl turned back around and bounced over to door, but before opening it, turned to Shigure and said, "And don't tell nobody I gave you that, kay?"

"Huh? How come?" Shigure asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"'Cuz I'm not s'posed ta give valentines to boys." Akito replied, but not before looking into the hallway to make sure no one was listening.

"Well why not?"

"'Cuz I'm a boy. Duh!" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shigure's eyes softened once again. "Aw, Akito-chan, when Ren-sama isn't here, you can still be the cute little girl you are."

Suddenly, Akito turned an atrocious shade of scarlet and asked, "Um Shigure, then am I s'posed to uh... fall in love with boys? Or girls?"

Shigure chuckled. "Akito-chan, you can love anyone you want to love, boy or girl."

Akito's tiny face lit up again. "Even you, Gure-nii?"

Shigure looked shocked for a minute, being caught off guard by her question, but then he smiled and said, "Yes. You can love anyone, _even me_."

"Yay!" She cheered, then left the room, bouncing down the hallway in a flurry of happiness.

Happiness that only Shigure could bring.

* * *

 **~:~:Tohru's POV:~:~**

It has been three days since my trip to the main house.

It had been three days since... since my _encounter_ with Akito-sama.

 _"I have made you mine tonight, Tohru Honda-san."_

I wonder... what he meant by that.

For some reason, though, every time someone asks me about where I was that night, or why I have strange bruises on my neck, I find myself making excuses. I find myself trying to come up with lies whenever some asks me something. I find myself acting and feeling strange about everything.

Anyways, I was sitting in my bed when Yuki walked into my room, his face lit up with a charming Prince-like smile.

"Good morning, Honda-san."

I smiled and blushed a little bit. "Good morning, Yuki-kun!"

"I was going to uh... go out to get lunch. Would you like to come with?"

Inside, I sighed. They had been doing this ever since that night. They knew I was acting weird, and that something was up, and so they kept treating me to things that I didn't deserve. If I said yes, this would've been the fifth time they had taken me out to eat.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly be treated again!" I panicked a little. "Please, let me cook for you!"

"But Honda-san," Yuki said sweetly, sitting down on the bed next to me. "I _want_ to treat you."

For some reason, I couldn't help but scoot away from Yuki just the tiniest bit. "Well... okay... if you insist."

Yuki beamed, a truly wonderful sight. "Wonderful. Then lets go." He held his hand out for me to grab, but again, for some strange reason, I didn't grab it.

As I walked out the door, I narrowly caught sight of Yuki's face, which was graced with a somewhat worried expression.

 _What is going on with me?_

* * *

"I'm sorry. I've kept you waiting, Akito." Said a brunette as he entered the dimly lit room.

The room's inhabitant said nothing, and continued to stare out the circular-shaped window.

The brown-haired man sighed, and sat down next to the slumped woman. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

The woman shook her head and then turned to the man beside her. "Kureno," She whispered almost seductively. "Does this room smell like that _skank_ to you?"

The man, Kureno, turned to her. "Wha-What do you mean? You mean Ren-san?"

Anger boiled inside of her as she heard the name of that _disgusting_ woman. "No! I mean that-that _clutzy_ Honda girl!"

Kureno looked back at his goddess curiously. "Why on Earth would _this_ room smell like her?"

Akito ran her hand through her slick black hair, and then shook her head. "Never mind. It is of no matter to _you_. Now..." Her slender fingers undid the buttons that held Kureno's shirt to his body, then traced along the muscles on his chest. "...I've been feeling terribly worn out today. Would you like to make me feel better?"

The man nodded, and dismissed the servants standing outside the room.

* * *

 **Nyyaaaaah, this was such a short chapter I feel so ashamed ;(**

 **Does anyone else ever notice that it always looks like Akito has sex hair?**

 **I've been thinking about doing a Fruits Basket high school AU (There would be no Sohma curse, and _everyone_ would be going to school) but I don't know if that would get any readers. Oh well. We'll see. It's not like I already have a million other fanfics going at this moment. **

**Review, review, review! You know what happens to stories that don't get reviews? _They get discontinued!_ You guys don't even _know_ how good of a feeling it is when you think you story sucks, and then you notice that someone called 'Guest' is telling you _'can't wait for the next chapter'_**

 **Anyways, remember to fav, follow, & Review!**


End file.
